


a perfect birthday

by rabbit_excel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: @pastel-injunnie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Multi, anyway!!, bc i'm lazy, check out my basiclly empty tumblr, happy jeno day!!, he's a king who deserves nothing but the best, i'll do stuff on there ocasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_excel/pseuds/rabbit_excel
Summary: jeno has a happy birthday





	a perfect birthday

 

 jeno woke up to the harsh sunlight shining through the window. he was 18 now. he didn't feel much different, but he supposes maybe that'll come later. what was surprising though, was the lack of other people in his room. usually, his boyfriends and roomates (it didn't take much convincing to have jisung switch rooms with jaemin.) were shoved in the room with him, but they were no where to be found. jeno doesn't pay too much mind - maybe they were already up amd in the living room - to it, and carries on with his normal routine. he takes a bath and brushes his teeth and makes his way to the living room. 

 within the living room, there was the two maknaes, 'not cuddling, just really close together even though there's more then enough space on the couch', and they greet jeno and wish him a happy birthday. "happy 18th birthday jeno hyung!" chenle chirps, jisung doing the same, admitidly less chipper.  _still no signs of renjun or jaemin._

"hey you two, have you seen renjun or jaemin anywhere?" the pair, and defintely not couple, responds with a shake of their heads. "last i saw them was early in the morning." jisung contributes, to which jeno gives a thankful nod. he makes his way to the kitchen, where he found donghyuck cooking pancakes and french toast.

 "aye, the birthday boy is finally up!" donghyuck grins. "anyway. now that you're 18, remember to use pro -" before donghyuck could finish his sentence, mark comes in and gently smacks his boyfriend's head. "donghyuck, no." mark chastised, before turning his attention to jeno. "happy birthday bro. the big one eight, eh?" mark greets, an almost paternal smile on his face.

 jeno nods. "yeah, but i don't feel much different." jeno explains, snikering at donghyuck's actions - he was currently holding the spot where mark's hand hit and pouting at the elder. "you didn't know what i was gonna say!" donghyuck whines. "i did, an that's why i hit you." mark deadpans as a response. "at least kiss it better!" donghyuck continues to pouts. mark shakes his head, but still does it because he's whipped for the younger. - before the scene could get any cheesier, jeno slips out of the kitchen. 

 the night before, the manager said he could go to his house for his birthday, and jeno took the offer gratefully. it had been quite a while since he last saw his family - of course, not as long as renjun or any of the foreign members had with their own families, but he did miss them. - appearance hidden by a face mask and an oversized hoodie, he knocks on the familiar door. "jeno, my baby!" his mom coos, opening the door and engulphing him in a hug. jeno missed these hugs, but he shyed away from this one. 

 "mom, i'm 18 now! i'm no longer a baby, don't you think?" he whines, his mom's lipstick on his cheek from the peck she placed there, as he slips of his shoes and enters the welcoming house, greeted by the smell of his mother's cookies. his mom shakes her head. 

 "no. no matter how old you are, you'll still be my baby!" his mother teases, a soft smile lining her features. "now, bring some cookies up to your room, you have some people waiting for you!" she laughs, shoving a plate of cookies in her son's hands. jeno's puzzled, but he doesn't voice his confusion. it's probably his cousins, so he makes an effort to wipe of the lipstick on his cheek, lest they make fun of him for it. 

  **-**

 making his way up the stairs and as he approches his childhood bedroom, a pair of very familiar voices fill the air.  _jaemin? renjun?_ he thought to himself, twisting the doorknob. 

 "see, this is our class photo from freshman year!" jaemin's voice sounds excited. "oh?" renjun's voice responds. with the opening the door they turn their attention to the now open doorway. jaemin's the first to react, running over to the birthday boy. "my love!" he smiles, running to hug him, almost tripping over himself. jeno smiles, placing the plate of cookies on the table, welcoming the younger into his arms. "baby." he grins, prefering the smell of jaemin's cologne to the scent of the baked treats. 

 renjun approched much calmer. "babe." he adresses, in complete infactuation. "happy birthday, jeno-ah." he says, pressing a kiss to one of his boyfriend's lips, that were in a seemingly permanent dumb grin. renjun's lips tasted like strawberries of his lip balm and jeno wishes the kiss could last forever. 

 "no fair dove!" jaemin jokingly glares at renjun. "i wanna kiss the birthday boy too!" he says, parting from the hug to place another kiss onto jeno's lips. jaemin's lips tasted like the caramel that he most defintely snacking on earlier. "happy birthday, my love." he smiles as the kiss ends just a bit too soon. 

 this. this was the perfect birthday. no fancy party, no crowds of fans (jeno loved nctzens dearly, but still.), just him and his boyfriends that he loves and who love him. the trio falls into jeno's bed, laughing giddily. 

 the three eventually falls asleep, with jeno in the center and jaemin and renjun's hands linked atop jeno's chest, the cookies long forgotten. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this !! and as always, unbeta'd but kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!


End file.
